The present invention relates to electrical games, and particularly to an electrical version of the game called Tick-Tack-Toe. The preferred embodiment of the invention disclosed uses a stylus-actuated switching device constructed according to that described in the above related patent applications.
My prior U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 490,682 filed July 22, 1974 discloses an electrical switching device actuatable by the pressure of a stylus, which device operates in a manner somewhat resembling the mode of operation of the well known "Magic-Slate", or self-erasing slate. Briefly, the device includes a supporting member such as a printed circuit board carrying one or more electrically-conductive elements, and a flexible impression sheet carrying one or more other electrically-conductive elements placeable on top of the printed circuit board with the conductive elements of both facing each other. A coating of wax (or other equivalent material) on one or both of the above members insulates the conductive elements of both members from each other. Under the pressure of a stylus, however, the wax parts, thereby bringing a conductive element of the flexible sheet into contact with a conductive element of the printed circuit board. The wax coating, being tacky, maintains the electrical contact when the stylus is removed, but the contact is easily broken, or "erased", by merely separating the flexible impression sheet from the printed circuit board, either by manually lifting the flexible sheet, or by passing a member (e.g., a rod or roller) between the flexible sheet and the printed circuit board.
My application Ser. No. 490,682 describes a number of stylus-actuated electrical switching devices operating in accordance with the above principal, including a graphic input device or digitizer, and a stylus-actuated display system. My application Ser. No. 447333, filed Mar. 1, 1974 describes an arrangement which permits a continuous conductive pathway to be formed along the line of "write" of the stylus, one described application for such an arrangement being an instruction or assembly kit permitting various electrical circuits to be produced by merely tracing the desired conductive pathways with the stylus.